


Necessity (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Health and Fitness BY Draycevixen [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Necessity (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necessity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822456) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**必要练习**

 

 

Title:Necessity

Rating: G

Additional Tags: Pining

 

**Summary** **：**

Written for the Fan Flashworks challenge,  _Health and Fitness_.

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1822456>

 

**摘要：**

填梗， _保持健康_

 

**警告：**

渴望

 

 

**===== Necessity** **必要练习 =====**

 

 

Harold从来都不是个运动型，也永远不理解那些人能在运动中找到怎样的乐趣，但他明白运动是必须的，人类的身体并不适合于每天窝在办公椅里长达十六个小时。

 

在渡轮爆炸之后，他经常会从梦中惊醒，梦里全是自己在公园慢跑的画面，那么生动清晰。越想越痛，因为他明白，之前自己从来没有喜欢过的事情，现在已然永远都无法做到了。

 

逃避在很长一段时间里都是他重重坚固的防御机制，可Mr. Reese一句看似随意的评价却让他重新开始了锻炼，前特工说那很有必要……当然，在他对John的那份着毫无希望的吸引力面前，完全没有任何裨益。（his hopeless attraction to John）

 

 END


End file.
